


Непройденное и непроходимое

by L_Yova



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternative Lifestyles, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Parallel Universes, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Yova/pseuds/L_Yova
Summary: Как бы развернулись события, если бы однажды Гону не удалось выловить Владыку Морей, и на 287-ой экзамен Ассоциации Хантеров его бы не пустила тётя Мито?Где тогда был бы Киллуа? Как вершилась бы месть Курапики? Что иначе стало бы с Леорио?И, что ещё важнее, чем бы обернулась экологическая катастрофа Муравьёв-Химер?





	1. Пролог

Недвижимый, Гон с отточенным за годы терпением, достойным настоящего охотника, пристально смотрел на водную гладь, по которой уже долгие часы не пробегала иная рябь, кроме той, что колыхали плавающие у поверхности мальки. Полуденное солнце нещадно грело шляпу из листьев на голове мальчика и плясало по мягким волнам у линии горизонта, где море нескончаемо распростёрлось вдаль. Где-то далеко за этой линией, на других островах, до которых плыть пару суток, должно быть то самое место, куда завтра корабль отправит Гона и других претендентов на титул Хантера.

Поплавок оставался столь же спокоен, сколь был ближайшие часы, и даже месяцы, но Гон точно рассчитал свои шансы выловить в этот день Владыку Морей: и ошибаться он не мог! Наживка, настроение моря, погода, время суток и сезон — все факторы указывали на то, что леска скоро натянется, да так сильно, что Гону придётся задействовать свою ловкость и силу по максимуму. Не каждый на острове способен на отлов такой рыбины. Но раз однажды это смог сделать великий Джин Фрикс, значит и Гон справится.

Оставалось лишь ждать.

***

Солнце всё тянулось ближе и ближе к границе неба и моря, окрашивая лицо мальчика в тёплый оранжевый цвет, а никаких признаков жизни поплавок не подавал. Гон сидел уже не столь невозмутимый, каким был в полдень, но вместо волнения на его лице всё больше и больше отражалась решимость, граничащая с недоумеванием.

Условия же были идеальны! Владыка должен был проглотить наживку уже много часов назад! Гон отказывался верить в то, что мог ошибиться. И не только потому, что в результате пошатнется его гордость и уверенность в своих силах, но и потому, что тётя Мито просто-напросто не даст своё согласие на участие в Экзамене на Хантера.

Конечно, можно попробовать в следующем году… Но тогда Гону будет уже тринадцать лет, а значит, он не успеет за своим отцом! Шанс будет упущен, и, кто знает, быть может, Гон уже усомнится в собственных способностях. Достоин ли в конце концов будет называться сыном Джина Фрикса?

Гон закрыл глаза, отбрасывая столь мрачные мысли прочь. Нельзя допустить поражения. Нельзя допустить того, чтобы добыча сама решила судьбу юного охотника. Если судьба существует, она должна помочь мальчику, а если нет, то он должен помочь себе сам. В любом случае, всё, что сейчас требуется — всего лишь ждать. Ведь это всегда работало — выжидать в засаде. Таковым должен быть настоящий Охотник. Достойный Охотник.

Правда ведь?..


	2. Глава первая. Палки и нож.

Курапика окинул взглядом мощёную булыжником городскую площадь, ведущую напрямик к порту. Она больше походила на большой рыбный базар, чем на центр этого маленького островного городка. Да, рыбой пахло (а местами и подванивало) ото всех сторон, и Курапика, обычно предпочитавший питаться дарами леса и животным мясом, прикрывал нос рукавом, чтобы не чувствовать проникавший в нос запах морепродуктов. Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу в узких проходах между лавчонками, юноша наконец выбрался к пристани, у которой уже возвышалось нужное ему судно. По трапу на него поднимались всё новые и новые молодые люди, все как на подбор выглядевшие гоповато и с хулиганскими физиономиями. По крайней мере, именно такими их увидел Курапика, своих будущих конкурентов на экзамене.

Последний раз спросив себя, достаточно ли решимости, чтобы пойти на такой шаг, как сдача экзамена, на котором умереть может быть проще простого, Курута вздохнул и ступил на трап.

Только поднявшись на палубу, юноша неспешно подошёл к борту и в ожидании стал рассматривать собравшуюся на пристани толпу людей. Оставалось минут пять до отплытия, и толпа пестрила провожающими: родственники, друзья, жены и дети плакали, смеялись, выкрикивали напутствия и махали тем, кто уже поднялся на корабль и был готов отправиться на экзамен.

Глядя на то, как десятки людей, которыми овладевали столь разные, но столь схожие эмоции, и которые провожали своих близких в далёкое путешествие, Курапика почувствовал тупую боль в сердце. Какая знакомая картина — машущий дорогой друг, гордые и всё же обеспокоенные родители, ворчащие старики и улыбающиеся родственники. Напутствия, ободрения, пожелания удачи.

— Надеюсь, тебе будет весело! — выкрикнул из толпы какой-то молодой человек, и Курапика, разум которого теперь полнился ужасными, болезненными воспоминаниями, в гневе сжал деревянный борт судна и зажмурился.

Но прочь не отошёл.

Какое-то мазохистское желание остаться здесь и продолжать слушать то, чего больше сам никогда не услышит — беспокойство и гордость близких, — овладело им. Затуманенный красным гневом и слезами взгляд продолжал медленно гулять по собравшимся людям, там и тут высматривая знакомые черты тех, кого больше не увидит.

Переводя взор туда-обратно, Курапика остановился на том, кто выбивался из этой толпы своим настроением. Мальчик, стоявший поодаль всех и с тоской смотревший на судно, привлёк внимание Курапики своим печальным образом. На вид ему было не больше двенадцати, колени ободраны, руки стёрты в кровь, а взгляд выражал невероятную грусть. За плечами у парня виднелась рыболовная удочка — то было, конечно, не удивительно для местных. Однако, кажется, она была переломлена пополам, и верхняя ее часть еле висела, шатаясь, прикреплённая к рюзкаку.

Уставший вид мальчика и общее подавленное состояние сейчас показались Курапике во много раз ближе, чем все прошлые ассоциации людей из толпы с потерянными близкими. Вряд ли сам Курапика так же выглядел в возрасте двенадцати лет, услышав новость об истреблении клана. Конечно, его эмоции были не сравнимы с теми, что выражал мальчик. Однако какую-то тонкую связь, подсознательное отождествление себя и его, Курапика ощутил в глубине своего сердца, и отвёл глаза, уже терявшие свой алый оттенок ярости.

***

— Сказал же: «Леорио-сан», — процедил сквозь зубы долговязый выскочка, и Курапика, которого обуял, с его собственной точки зрения, праведный гнев, устремился вслед за обидчиком.

Старый капитан покачал головой, пожёвывая трубку. Его явно расстроило то, что в этом году он не привезёт ни одного кандидата на экзамен.

Шторм снаружи всё усиливался, и качка становилась столь невыносимой, что даже крепких Курапику и Леорио она бы уже скосила, не будь они так заняты выяснением отношений. Вперив друг в друга взгляды, они были готовы к столь желанной схватке. Складной нож и две боевые палки стремились начать бой, однако лишь краем глаза уловилось неожиданное движение сбоку — и между Курапикой и Леорио промелькнул кто-то в пёстрой одежде, вопящий от страха.

Оба, забыв разногласия, тотчас устремились за ним, протянув вслед за бедным юнгой руки. Но они не смогли ухватиться за тонкие лодыжки мальчика, чей возглас ужаса теперь заглушился шумом бушующих волн и порывами ветра.

Сверкали молнии. Судно бросалось из стороны в сторону, и на палубе уже не осталось никого, кто дорожил своей жизнью. Только матёрые матросы то и дело кричали друг другу что-то с разных частей корабля, а старый капитан время от времени выглядывал из каюты.

Курапика и Леорио, не двинувшись с места, будто приросли к борту, ровно там, где пару мгновений — а может и минут — назад улетел навстречу смерти незадачливый парень. Оба они молчали, не в силах ничего произнести, да и смысла бы в том не было, так как буря утихать не собиралась. И у обоих же в головах мелькала одинаковая, кошмарная мысль.

«Мы спасли бы его, если бы не…»

Вина за несовершённое тяжким грузом легла на плечи их двоих, чьим оправданиям места не было, и чья ответственность за гибель мальчика казалась отнюдь не надуманной.

***

Никто из них не знал, сколько времени прошло с момента того, как оранжевая футболка последний раз мелькнула перед их глазами и скрылась в пучине волн, однако шторм потихоньку сходил на нет, и уже вскоре лицемерное море вновь приняло безмятежный и тихий образ. Над их головами вместо туч воссияло солнце, залившее и морскую поверхность своим светом.

Тихий плеск воды за кормой уже ничем не напоминал пережитый шторм, но двое молодых людей, всё не отошедших от борта, не чувствовали себя менее виновными в смерти юнги.

Курапика первый отошёл на пару шагов, не глядя в глаза Леорио.

— Мы не можем помочь всем, кто нуждается в спасении. Я, кажется, вновь забыл это.

— И ты так просто об этом говоришь? — тихо спросил Леорио, и Курапика удивился его тону, впервые услышав его столь спокойным.

— Бесполезно теперь стоять здесь, лишь вспоминая собственный провал, — холодные слова дались совсем не легко. — Мы сделали для себя выводы. Мы идём дальше. Тем более, экзамен мы уже провалили, а это означает, что у нас есть дела важнее.

— Да как у тебя совести хватает на подобное отношение?! Я думал, тебя охватило то же ужасное чувство, что и меня! — Леорио всё-таки сорвался на крик. — Что ж ты тогда стоял здесь, а не ушёл сразу, раз у тебя такие важные дела есть?

Курапика лишь повернулся через плечо, вздохнув и мягко ответив:

— Мы действительно ничего больше не можем поделать. Но мы в силах помочь тем, кто ещё жив и кто явно потрёпан посильней нашего. Готов поспорить, у половины присутствующих на корабле травмы от того, как нас крутило в море. Заняться помощью оставшимся — лучшее, на что мы оба с тобой сейчас способны.

Леорио открыл было рот, желая огрызнуться, но притормозил, взяв себя в руки. Он последний раз кинул взгляд на голубую гладь моря, а затем медленной косолапой походкой направился к Курапике.

— Надеюсь, — сказал тот, — ты немного разбираешься в первой помощи пострадавшим.

— Сейчас увидишь, — скромно ответил Леорио.

***

— А вы мне нравитесь, — мрачно произнёс капитан, разглядывая со стороны то, как Леорио аккуратно перебинтовывал какому-то молодому человеку руку, а Курапика отпаивал другого настойкой. — Несмотря на всеобщее плачевное состояние, вы единственные, кто держится молодцом и берётся в первую очередь за дело. Понять не могу только, где этот мальчишка, юнга. Он должен был носить воду нуждающимся, а сам неясно где шастает.

Леорио и Курапика вздрогнули при упоминании юнги, и лишь молча продолжили свое дело.

— Как бы то ни было, вас, ребята, я допускаю до экзамена — вы достаточно выносливы, и по характеру вполне годитесь. Агрессивные, конечно, но это в силу вашего возраста, как вижу. Подрастёте — и будете неплохими хантерами, — капитан позволил себе улыбнуться.

Вскоре корабль причалил к порту назначения, и Курапика с Леорио сошли на берег, уже чуть менее охваченные унынием, но всё-таки немало подавленные.

— Сэр, — обернулся на прощание к капитану Курапика, виновато опустив голову. — Я должен признаться вам. Я мог спасти вашего юнгу, но не успел. Его выбросило в море, и я ничего не мог поделать. Мне жаль, — он говорил кратко и будто сухо.

— Я тоже там был, — вмешался уже отошедший поодаль Леорио. — Я чувствую то же самое.

Капитан, казалось, даже не изменил выражение лица. Он только прикусил сильнее трубку и, кивнув головой, ушёл.

Парни, проводив его глазами, вскоре двинулись в путь, куда было указано: к автобусу, который отвезёт их в город Забан. Оба они в душе надеялись, что ничего хуже с ними за экзамен больше не случится.


	3. Глава Вторая. Осколки.

В длинном туристическом автобусе с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Забан» на боку, Курапика сидел у окна, на одном из кресел в передних рядах. Он не прочь был бы сесть и в конце салона, однако бо́льшая часть мест была занята, а юноша всё-таки старался держаться близ Леорио и не отсаживаться от него слишком далеко. Автобусная форточка была распахнута, и Курапика, вдыхающий не без удовольствия столь удивительную смесь запаха бензина и моря — того, чего он два года назад и представить себе не мог, — упёрся лбом в грязное стекло.

— Мне стоит попросить у тебя прощения, — вдруг произнёс Леорио, вновь тем самым спокойным и размеренным тоном, каким говорил на борту корабля. — За те слова.

— Какие? — отвлечённо спросил Курапика.

— За оскорбления в твой адрес, и в адрес твоих близких. Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы наговорить такого.

— Конечно, я уже простил вас, Леорио-сан, — мягко ответил Курута.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — махнул рукой тот, — разумеется, ты можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты». Это чистая формальность, мы всё-таки, вроде как, почти одногодки.

— Н-ну да, — прищурился Курапика, не понимая, почему собеседник считает его своим ровесником. — Как бы то ни было, я сам погорячился и должен был вести себя вежливее. Мы оба друг друга стоим.

— Не то слово, — вздохнул Леорио. — Нам нужно было обратить внимание на куда более важные вещи, чем собственные разборки…

— Не начинай, — оборвал его юноша. — Мы можем сколько угодно теперь переливать это из пустого в порожнее, вины мы тем не искупим, а только больше загоним друг друга в хандру. Не всех можно спасти, и ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы это понимать. Будь моя воля, я бы спас многие жизни, однако всё, на что я способен сейчас — это предотвратить будущие смерти.

— Ты говоришь о своём клане? — осторожно спросил Леорио.

— Да, им я помочь уже не в силах. И никогда не был.

Сухость и резкость слов Курапики ясно давали понять, что данной теме лучше остаться не поднятой.

Но, к удивлению Паладинайта, собеседник тихо продолжил:

— Сто двадцать восемь моих родных и друзей погибли в муках. Я был далеко, и знать не мог, что развлекаюсь и наслаждаюсь простыми радостями жизни в те моменты, когда их жестоко пытают. Я в тот день гулял по новому городу и искал себе на голову приключения, и не подозревал, что в те же минуты Геней Рёдан…

Его голос смолк на секунду.

— Я виноват в их смерти, — еле слышным шёпотом произнёс Курапика. Леорио не слышал сказанных слов, но понял их, прочтя по губам и по глазам, пылающим горем.

Парень и представить себе не мог, как Курапика может быть виновен в гибели клана, но не поднял этого вопроса. Вместо этого, он отвернулся и столь же бесстрастно произнёс:

— Я тоже ничем не мог помочь своему лучшему другу.

За окном пронеслись последние дома уходящего за горы порта.

— Как сегодня я помню тот день, когда болезнь подкосила его ноги, и он рухнул на землю прямо передо мной. Я, маленький безмозглый пацан, понять не мог, как простая болезнь, которую так просто вылечить, может забрать жизнь моего друга. Лекарство было так близко. И мне в двенадцать лет невдомёк же было, как это — лекарство есть, а лечить им нельзя. Деньги. Денег не было. И шансов на выздоровление тоже.

Курапика понимающе слабо кивнул. Молчание, связывающее двоих молодых людей, погрузившихся в мысли о прошлом, которое не вернуть, нависло ещё на долгие минуты. Дорого они бы сейчас заплатили за то, чтобы в их тоскливое размышление вмешался кто-то, не омрачённый тяжестью прошлых ошибок, и развеял их грусть. Однако оба они больше не верили, что ещё смогут найти в жизни друзей, тем более кого-то, кто был бы столь беззаботен, чтобы больше не напомнил им о го́ре.

Прошёл час. А, быть может, и полтора.

Леорио, кажется, дремал, обнимая свой клетчатый кейс. Автобус подпрыгивал на ухабах, а ближе к горной местности его и вовсе трясло без перерыва. Солнце уже опускалось за снежные пики. Горная дорога вела вверх, и по одну сторону распростерлось лицемерное море, а по другую взмывали в небо огромные валуны, перетекавшие в заросшие лесом скалы.

Курапика, купивший в городе карту местности, простой туристический буклет с основными набросками области Забана, изучал по ней сплетение дорог и выяснял, в какой точке они находятся сейчас и по какому маршруту направляются.

Краем глаза парень заметил, что сидящий в паре метров от него старик, который, вероятно, тоже претендовал на титул Охотника, привстал со своего места и что-то сосредоточенно рассматривал впереди, на дороге, по которой ехал автобус. Весь его вид говорил несомненно о беспокойстве, но что заставило старика так встрепенуться, Курапика не понимал.

Он вернул внимание обратно к карте, и уже через пару мгновений нашёл, кажется, ту самую дорогу, по которой и ехал их автобус. Да, справа обрыв к морю, внизу низкие скалы, а слева распростёрлась прижатая со всех сторон возвышающимися горами изумрудная долина. Река, судя по карте, называлась Дайн-Тод, и, если верить условным обозначениям, впереди должен был быть мост. Осталось только свернуть на развилке вправо, и, миновав тот мост, вскоре уже можно было наблюдать издалека Забан.

Тем не менее, на перекрёстке автобус без промедления повернул влево, и Курапика, нахмурясь, вновь взглянул на карту: этого пути, судя по всему, и существовать-то не должно было!

Старик же, больше не высматривающий впереди дорогу, теперь сновал глазами из стороны в сторону, озираясь на задние оконные стёкла, на боковые, на двери.

«Будто дикий зверь, загнанный в угол, — подумал Курапика о старике. — Нет сомнений, он ищет выход из проклятого автобуса. И, подсказывает сердце, что мне стоит последовать его примеру.»

Не успел Курапика привстать со своего места, как салон тряхнуло, и водитель, с плеча крутанув руль, за долю секунды сошёл с «несуществующей» дороги и направил автобус в разверзшуюся слева пропасть, прямиком в бурные воды далеко внизу текущей Дайн-Дот.

Время остановило свой ход для Курапики, который, с ловкостью и скоростью кошки, со всей силы ударил по грязному стеклу — и не рукой, а выхваченным вмиг у Леорио кейсом, который, благо, оказался крепче, чем можно было предположить. Его корпусу удалось лишь пустить по всему стеклу паутину трещин, но Курапике и этого было достаточно. Парень, чувствуя, как автобус медленно (действительно, время текло медленнее черепахи) слетает с поверхности земли, вскочил и лягнул ногой повреждённое окно, слыша звон лишь спустя мгновения и видя каждый сыпавшийся осколок.

В тот же миг Курапика уже подался корпусом вперёд, готовый совершить отчаянный прыжок наружу. Нельзя было терять времени, однако он дрогнул: в сознании промелькнула лишь одна мысль: «Спасти.»

Схватив Леорио за руку — быстро и крепко — Курапика всё же прыгнул, на миллисекунду позже, чем собирался. Осколки, как в замедленном действии, ещё рассыпа́лись во все стороны, сверкая в лучах вечернего солнца, и юный Курута, ослеплённый ими и не успевавший сообразить ничего, летел над пропастью.

Падающий рядом автобус, крики людей, рёв мотора, запах бензина, вытянутая собственная рука с растопыренными пальцами, блестящие осколки стекла, оранжевое солнце и… спасительный булыжник на границе между пропастью и дорогой. Нечеловеческая сила нужна была, чтобы суметь так крепко уцепиться за выступающий камень, чтобы пальцы не соскользнули вниз, и чтобы Курапика с долговязым, от чего тяжёлым, Леорио, смог повиснуть над обрывом.

Пальцы съезжали всё ниже, за те же краткие мгновения, что и происходило всё вокруг. Курапика не позволял страху обуять его, однако вид того, как побелевшие пальцы скользят вниз, заставил кровь гулко шуметь в ушах.

«Вот и мы за бортом» — с горькой иронией подумал Курапика, перед глазами которого представал уже не горный карниз, а штормовые волны, захлёстывающие его с головой.

Рука Курапики дрогнула, и голубое небо с огромной скоростью сменялось долиной и рекой внизу, солнечным горизонтом, скалами, и наоборот.

Неотвратимое падение.


	4. Глава третья. К шоссе.

Лицо Леорио клюнуло в траву, и он неуклюже ворочался, стараясь составить хоть сколько-нибудь отчётливое представление о том, что произошло. Над головой захлопали гигантские крылья, и траву вокруг затрепали потоки ветра. Плечо всё ещё ныло от того, что в полёте Леорио поддерживали чьи-то цепкие лапы.

Минуту назад он не успел понять, кто его нёс и куда, ведь в полёте было слишком страшно смотреть и вниз, и по сторонам, и вверх, и куда было важнее выяснить, почему, чёрт возьми, он вообще падает! Разреженная атмосфера захватывала дух, так что Леорио не мог даже закричать, и его паника была слегка этим подавлена. Он лишь прижимал к груди свой кейс и видел, как существо, которое его несло по воздуху, резко шло на посадку, пикируя.

Приземление прошло чересчур быстро, и брошенный лицом в траву Паладинайт теперь был скорее раздражён такой небрежностью по отношению к нему, нежели напуган, как недавно. Что-то тяжело приземлилось рядом, грузно ступив на землю, и Леорио, потирая ушибленный нос, взглянул на огромное рыжее существо под два метра, возвышающееся над ним. Длинные уши, будто принадлежащие кролику-мутанту, широкоплечее антропоморфное тело, сильные задние ноги, передние лапы с гигантскими когтями, лисья острая мордочка и звериные, чёрные, маленькие глазки, осмысленно глядящие на Леорио. 

Нет сомнений, зверь был разумным существом, и Паладинайт поэтому позволил себе высказать вслух всё то, что держал в себе в полёте. Иначе говоря, просто проорался.

— Истеричный челове-ек, — задумчиво протянуло чудище, вздохнув. — В полёте всё брыкался, и сейчас не уймётся.

— Леорио, Леорио, это наши экзаменаторы, веди себя приличнее! — раздался рядом осуждающий голос друга.

— Не указывай мне, Курапика! — огрызнулся Леорио. — Что за аттракционы под облаками! Нам нужно в чёртов Забан, какого дьявола тут вообще творится?!

— Мы не ваши экзаменаторы, — учтиво поправил магический зверь Кирико. — Но наняла нас экзаменационная комиссия, это так.

— Леорио, пожалуйста, успокойся, — Курапика, который сам до сих пор не успел оправиться от стресса (всё-таки пару минут назад мысленно он уже принял свою смерть), взял товарища за рукав. — Это тоже была проверка. Автобус, который должен был отвезти нас на место экзамена, ни с того ни с сего свернул в пропасть, и это просто чудо, что мы живы!.. Я…

— Твой дружок тебя спас, тебе стоит его отблагодарить, — оборотень махнул лапой, — к слову, до экзамена допущены только двое из всех, кто держал путь из порта.

— Ещё бы мы не были допущены, — проворчал Леорио, — остальные погибли, так что́ вам ещё остаётся…

— Не спеши радоваться, — усмехнулся зверь, — ты не в числе этих двоих. Прошли Курапика-сан и Бодоро-сан. Кстати, где он сейчас?

Оборотень поднял глаза к небу, разыскивая силуэт своего сородича, который должен был доставить сюда старика.

— Бодоро-сан изначально удачно выбрался из автобуса, и, в отличие от вас, не нуждался в нашей помощи.

— Подожди! В каком это смысле, я не прошёл?! — Леорио шагнул в сторону оборотня, грозно сжимая кулаки. — Я что, задаром такое пережил?

— Позволь напомнить, — устало произнёс Кирико, постепенно меняя облик и уменьшаясь до размеров человека. — Ты сейчас синим трупом всплыл бы в той реке, если бы тебя не спас твой друг. Стоит быть благодарным просто за то, что ты жив, и не закатывать теперь истерику.

— Я бы проснулся через секунду! Я… — Леорио понимал, что не прав. Вдобавок к тому, оборотень принимал уже различимый человеческий облик, причём облик милой молодой девушки, и гнев Паладинайта лишь на малую долю угас. Он не привык повышать голос на привлекательных леди.

— Леорио-сан, — уже более официально обратилась девушка. — Я могу понять ваше разочарование, тем более в напряжённой ситуации. Но, я боюсь, вы действительно спали как убитый, и с такими навыками до охотника вам ещё очень далеко. Но что касается вас, — оборотень развернулась к Курапике, — вы показали себя с хорошей стороны. Да, вам не хватило реакции перескочить из автобуса на нужное расстояние, и без моей помощи вы бы упали. Более того, не в моих правах было вообще вас спасать. Однако вы проявили мужество, рискнув собственной жизнью ради своего товарища, а альтруистичный охотник, на мой взгляд, это хороший охотник. Что касается Бодоро-сана… — девушка вновь взглянула в небо. — Мой кузен сейчас должен его принести сюда. Навыки Бодоро были в разы лучше развиты, чем ваши, поэтому он достиг горного карниза практически сразу, как только автобус пересёк границу с обрывом.

— Это ведь ваш кузен был за рулём? — спросил Курапика, всё это время хранивший задумчивое молчание. — Вы очень похожи чертами лица.

— Он самый, — кивнула Кирико. — Он не хотел принимать на себя эту должность — всё-таки, ему пришлось убить всех пассажиров автобуса. Кроме вас. Мой брат Тэрэ не любит убивать, но любит деньги.

— Кому нужна эта информация… — отвернулся Леорио. Теперь буквально все слова Кирико выводили его, к тому же он злился на себя из-за такого большого прокола. Это же надо, так завалить допуск к экзамену! — Да и кто не любит деньги…

— Ах да, проснулся господин Скряга, — буркнул Курапика, скрестив руки на груди.

Леорио ничего не сказал в ответ, отвернувшись и отведя глаза в сторону. Похоже, теперь придётся возвращаться домой ни с чем. Отлично.

Кирико взглянула на пейджер на рукаве и произнесла:

— Тэрэ сказал выдвигаться в сторону Забана, Бодоро-сан с ним. Я сообщила ему, что прошёл ещё один человек, поэтому пойдёмте за мной. Здесь недалеко шоссе, и с моей стороны было бы безответственно бросать Леорио-сана одного в чаще, — она доброжелательно улыбнулась, и только под нос тихонько пробормотала: — Хотя настоящий охотник запросто вышел отсюда и без моей помощи.

Троица выдвинулась в путь. Кирико шла впереди, нарочно, дав Леорио и Курапике больше личного пространства. Им явно стоило обговорить произошедшее.

Но те не обсуждали ничего, идя молча. Курапика не выражал никаких эмоций, кроме отрешённости в своих мыслях, а Паладинайт, удручённый, плёлся медленнее всех. Ещё бы — экзамен в год проходят только максимум пятеро лучших бойцов со всего мира, а он на что-то понадеялся, наивная душа. Вряд ли он достоин хотя бы допуска.

— Мне жаль, что ты не прошёл, — неожиданно сказал Курапика.

— Да ладно, — пожал плечами Леорио, — я позарился на невозможное. Попробовал, и то хорошо. Чего уж там, вот в следующем году… — он прекрасно знал, что точно не вернётся в следующем.

Курапика покачал головой, видя, что второй попытки его товарищ не предпримет наверняка.

— Удивительно, на самом деле, если прошли только двое, — добавил он. — Я думал, что пройдут больше. Да и, к тому же, что выжившие все будут допущены, а не просто посланы домой…

— А прошли не только двое, — послышался монотонный голос слева из-за стволов деревьев.

Кирико замерла, и было заметно, как она инстинктивно потягивает воздух носом и будто бы поводит ухом. Даже её острое чутье не было способно определить присутствие кого-то ещё поблизости. Если бы чужак не подал голоса, она бы и не узнала, что кто-то рядом находится, не то что его точное местоположение.

— Кто ты? — ледяным голосом спросила она. Разумеется, её естественной реакцией была враждебность к любой неизвестности.

— Из того автобуса выбраться было проще простого. Я, впрочем, только и поехал на нём, чтобы узнать, как именно будут убивать находящихся в нём «кандидатов» на лицензию хантера, — из кустов еле слышно на тропу вышел мальчик лет двенадцати-тринадцати, с миндалевидными синими глазами и белоснежной растрёпанной шевелюрой. Под мышкой он держал скейтборд, неизвестно зачем нужный ему в лесу.

— Я помню тебя, — кивнул головой Курапика, — ты ехал на заднем сиденье. Рад видеть тебя живым.

— Да что со мной случится, — удивлённо произнёс незнакомец, в развалку подходя ближе.

Кирико подозрительно смерила его взглядом, и неуверенно кивнула:

— Тебе повезло, что Курапика-сан тебя помнит. Иначе я убила бы тебя, не дрогнув. Подкрадываться в лесу, кишащем дикими магическими зверями (Леорио вздохнул: будто бы Кирико сама не оборотень!) — крайне подозрительно. Пойдёшь с нами, но выкинешь что-то — убью, — от её интонации и взгляда у Леорио и Курапики по коже пробежала дрожь. Всё-таки она явно обладала умением магических зверей доводить до ужаса свою жертву.

— Посмотрим, — так же удивлённо сказал мальчик.

— Как твоё имя? — Кирико вновь зашагала в нужном направлении, не сводя диких глаз с тонкими кошачьими зрачками с незнакомца.

— А это важно?

— Я всё-таки нанята экзаменационной комиссией.

— Можешь звать меня Наника, — усмехнулся мальчик. — Имя я скажу только настоящим экзаменаторам, а оборотням и прочим тварям я привык не доверять. Недолюбливаю тех, кто меняет свою внешность.

— «Наника», очень смешно, — очень тихо произнёс Леорио. — Вот ведь мистер Совершенно-Секретно.

— А как же твоё имя, мистер Я-Сдох-Во-Сне? — равнодушно спросил Наника.

— Ч-чего ты там сказал?! — подорвался Паладинайт, снова готовясь напасть на обидчика.

— Это Леорио, — со спокойной улыбкой вмешался Курапика. — А я…

— Да помню, — махнул Наника, — я вас сразу нашёл и всё слышал. Я просто так спросил. Вы долго трепались и стояли без дела. Ску-ука-а…

— Когда вы успели выпрыгнуть из автобуса, Наника-сан? — заставила себя вкрадчиво и вежливо обратиться Кирико, всё ещё шипя про себя. Инстинкты не позволяли ей без опаски отнестись к мальчишке.

— Да почти сразу, когда увидел, как твой братишка повернул руль влево. С моей стороны форточка была распахнута.

— Ты выскочил в форточку?! — поразился Курапика.

— Ну да. А потом любовался, как ты чуть не навернулся вниз. Это было забавно, как ты почти долетел до карниза, но всё-таки рухнул. Если бы ты умер, было бы смешнее: столько стараний, и напрасно.

— А ты, я смотрю, не любитель хэппи-эндов… — потёр переносицу Леорио.

— Я любитель справедливых эндов. Вы оба, на мой взгляд, не пройдёте и первого этапа, без обид. Ой, я же забыл! _Ты_ ведь вообще не допущен, — Наника позволил себе улыбнуться.

Леорио стиснул зубы и занёс кулак, и Курапике снова пришлось его останавливать. Им предстоял не слишком долгий, но явно неприятный путь до ближайшей трассы.

***

— Вот и шоссе. Здесь, Леорио-сан, мы вас оставим, а сами отправимся в Забан. Нам пока некуда спешить, но хотелось бы успеть до того, как сядет солнце. Всё-таки этап начнётся уже утром.

— Ага, — промямлил Леорио, встав на обочину шоссе. — Валяйте, идите уже. Попутного ветра.

— На этом мы прощаемся, поэтому, удачи и попробуйте снова в следующем году! — подмигнула Кирико, смягчив взгляд.

— Ага.

Она, уже перейдя на бег, направилась к Забану, и Курапика с Наникой последовали за ней.

— ЭЙ! — внезапно через мгновение окликнул со спины Леорио. Громко, что даже на расстоянии метров сорока троица его услышала. — Эй, Курапика!

— Да? — развернулся тот.

— Это… — Паладинайт почесал неловко затылок. — Спасибо, что спас мою задницу! Я твой должник!

Курапика улыбнулся и бросил прощальный взгляд на своего однодневного друга.

— Не за что, Леорио-сан!

Махнув рукой, он помчался вслед за Кирико и Наникой.

Леорио Паладинайт стоял на обочине, потерянно глядя вслед молниеносно уносящейся всё дальше и дальше троице. Куда ему до них! Как до луны.


End file.
